1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed skirt devices and more particularly pertains to a new bed skirt device for retaining a bed skirt on a box spring so that it does not easily shift when a mattress is placed on the box spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed skirt devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,553 describes a bed skirt device that is extendable around and attached to bed spring. Another type of bed skirt device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,233 again which is extendable around and attachable to a box spring. Still another bed skirt device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,931 and includes a skirt that is selectively detachable from a panel positioned on top of a box spring.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily securable to a box spring and which functions generally as a conventional bed skirt. The device should remain in place when a mattress is positioned on the box spring so that a user need not struggle with repositioning the bed skirt so that it is properly aligned with the box spring.